Duda Kekinian
by daishitaao
Summary: Jaman sekarang duda masih dijodoh-jodohin sama janda? Nggak level! Temui Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin; tiga duda mapan yang 'bertabrakan nasib' dengan tiga bujang menggemaskan yang moga-moga jodoh ke depannya./EXO Official Pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Duda (Juga Bisa) Kekinian**

 **Summary:** Jaman sekarang duda masih dijodoh-jodohin sama janda? Nggak level! Temui Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongin; tiga duda mapan yang 'bertabrakan nasib' dengan tiga bujang menggemaskan yang moga-moga jodoh ke depannya.

 **Warning:** T+ untuk bahasa kasar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sedang bersinar terik-teriknya kala Park Chanyeol terpaksa memarkirkan motor besarnya ke pinggir jalan. Haus, lelah, dan kesal adalah tiga hal utama yang dirasakan duda rapuh satu ini. Sudah terlambat mendatangi pentas drama di sekolah sang anak, motornya pakai acara kehabisan bensin di tempat sesepi ini. Sejauh Chanyeol mendorong motornya, hanya beberapa mobil _pick up_ yang lalu lalang membawa beberapa keranjang sayuran untuk disetor ke pasar di tengah kota serta orang-orang tua yang memanggul cangkul sambil mengayuh sepeda tua merekalah pemandangan yang duda berumur 32 tahun itu lihat.

Tiada tanda SPBU sudah dekat. Chanyeol mulai putus asa dan menurunkan _standard_ motor mahalnya (yang tak berguna layaknya rongsokan kalau tidak diberi asupan bensin) lalu beristirahat di bawah pohon. _Bucket hat_ yang digunakannya agar terlihat keren saat menjemput anaknya pun terpaksa ia lepas dan dijadikan kipas dadakan sembari diangkat-angkatnya kerah kaos oblongnya—mencoba menambah asupan angin yang masuk ke permukaan dadanya.

Dasar hari sial, kutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

Seorang duda mapan yang mobilnya berjejer tinggal pilih di rumah, berakhir duduk di bawah pohon dan menatap nelangsa rerantingan pohon randu melambai bersama motor mogok yang kehabisan bensin. Anehnya, pemandangan itu tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Menunjukkan begitu sedikitnya penduduk yang berlalu lalang di sekitar—atau kasarnya mungkin juga karena penjiwaan Chanyeol yang sangat pas seperti rakyat jelata sungguhan.

Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari usainya pagelaran drama anaknya. Pasti Jesper akan marah kalau tahu Papa tidak datang menonton debut aktingnya sebagai Pangeran Negeri Seberang.

 _Wallpaper_ Chanyeol dengan anaknya di komedi putar liburan musim panas kemarin membawa senyum di bibir tipis incaran staff-staff wanita kantornya itu. Semangat mendadak mengisi sela-sela hatinya yang tadinya dipenuhi umpatan-umpatan kesal dan amarah.

Rasanya kayak seluruh 'Anjing! Bangsat! Sialan! Mati aja lu dasar motor rongsokan! Eh emang udah mati, kan, ya… Ah bodo amat!' dan semacamnya itu bercerai-berai ke udara, menguap akibat senyuman anaknya yang _jeongmal kyeopta_ , berubah menjadi 'Tunggu Papa, Nak! Papa akan pulang membawa sebongkah berlian untukmu.'

Duda tampan dan tinggi itu berdiri dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang ditempeli dedaunan gugur. Chanyeol yang kembali bersemangat itu pun menaruh ponselnya di bagian atas tangki bensin motornya untuk senantiasa memperkuat keinginannya untuk kembali menatap senyum _jeongmal kyeopta 100 watt_ milik anak kesayangannya.

Setelah seberapa lamanya Chanyeol mendorong motor besar itu, Chanyeol merasa ia akan dehidrasi saat itu juga. Terpanggang di bawah matahari sambil mendorong monster mogok bahkan lebih mengerikan dari siksaan-siksaan apel pagi saat ia wajib militer dulu.

Ya.

Soalnya dulu Chanyeol belum punya anak yang _jeongmal kyeopta_.

Anak yang juga bakal ngambek berat sambil banting-banting barang kalau Papanya nggak pulang sekarang juga.

Kasihi sedikit hasil jerih payah Papamu dong, Sayang.

Tapi memang, _man jadda wa jada_. Siapa yang bersungguh-sungguh (mendorong motornya) akan berhasil (menemukan tempat isi bensinnya).

Chanyeol rasanya ingin melempar dirinya saja (seperti _fans_ ketemu _bias_ nya di bandara) begitu menemui seonggok pos Pertamini berdiri reot di sisi kiri jalan. Warna kuning cairan yang berada dalam botol-botol 1L itu terlihat lebih menjanjikan daripada janji palsu mantan. Kubikel triplek dicat merah bertuliskan 'Pertamini' yang tingginya tidak menyaingi Chanyeol itu menggugah matanya untuk terbuka lebih lebar, menunjukkan antusias berlebih. Anak bungsu keluarga Park itu mendorong motornya dengan kekuatan menyaingi seekor banteng ngebet kawin saat itu juga ke sana.

Lari lari lari.

Tendang dan berlari.

Eh, maksudnya, dorong dan berlari.

"Akhirnya!" teriak Chanyeol lega. Lega sekali seperti habis buang air di pohon terdekat. "Ya Tuhan!"

Sujud syukurlah Chanyeol di samping Pertamini. Pandangan sang Penjaga Pertamini dan dehaman feminimnya (ini dalam pendengaran telinga lebar Chanyeol yang terbiasa memutar ulang rekaman film-film _biru_ koleksi kerabat dekatnya) menghentikan kealayan Chanyeol saat itu juga.

Oh iya ya, dia masih ningrat.

Harus tetap tegas dan berwibawa meski habis mendorong motor mogok.

Harus tetap tegas dan berwibawa di depan cowok bohay.

Dengan nafas putus nyambung seperti hubunganmu dengannya, Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya sementara salah satu tangannya terangkat ke atas. Menahan sang Penjaga Pertamini berbicara apapun mengenai kondisinya.

"Hah… hah…." Maaf, tebakan anda salah. Ini bukan desahan seme yang puas menyodok ukenya. "Saya… hah… astaga! Penuhkan motor ini!"

Penjaga Pertamini memandang aneh pelanggannya siang ini. Rambutnya hitam kemerahan (pasti kebakar matahari—sering main layangan ya, Mas?) berantakan, mukanya terlampau bersih untuk laki-laki (wah gawat, Mas ini mau nyaingin kemulusan Mpok saya?), tinggi badannya fantastis (oke, saya ngalah deh, di sini)… pikiran Penjaga Pertamini itu melanglang buana setelah mengamati lebih lanjut penampilan _customer_ itu.

Gaya segala, pakai _customer_.

Jelas, dong. Kan Penjaga Pertamini-nya anak Akuntansi.

"Mau diisi berapa liter?" tanya penjaga itu. Chanyeol mendengar suaranya yang serak-serak feminim, Suara yang sangat cocok diputar di atas ranjang dinginnya, mengisi keheningan kamarnya dengan teriakan-teriakan fantastis.

Ehm.

Duda tinggi itu tiba-tiba berdiri tegak bak tiang bendera. Tubuh tegapnya secara tidak langsung malah membuat Penjaga Pertamini (yang tubuhnya pendek dan agak bungkuk namun memberi kesan mungil dan mudah dipeluk) itu tengsin.

"Motor ini!" Chanyeol menunjuk motor kerennya sambil menenggak ludah. Coba lihatlah penjaga satu ini. Pakai kolor pendek (dalam pandangan Chanyeol: _hotpants_ ), rambut agak gondrong diikat asal-asal (dalam pandangan Chanyeol: diikat seksi menggoda iman para seme yang haus leher jenjang), rambut pirang-pirang alay ala Bogoshippeo Band (dalam pandangan Chanyeol: keturunan bule, pantesan cantik), wajahnya agak-agak malas memandang Chanyeol (dalam pandangan Chanyeol: pandangan malu-malu _kyeopta_ minta diterkam).

"Tolong diisi penuh." Akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mengatakan kehendaknya di depan Sang Calon Uke Incaran yang tadi sempat memandangnya dengan artian 'Ya iya gua tau itu motor lu, Goblok.'

Park Chanyeol yang bisa membuat wanita mana pun siap akad nikah sekarang juga, malah mengunci targetnya pada uke sarkastis yang tinggal di antah berantah pinggiran Seoul ini.

Kenal juga nggak. Main sosor aja.

"Dua liter cukup, Om?"

Om.

O- _fucking_ -M _._

Biarkan Om menafkahimu, Nak, batin nista Chanyeol berbunyi.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Sehabis itu bingung mau bicara darimana. Ayolah, padahal Chanyeol dulu terkenal tukang modus sana-sini di kampus. Masa menggaet uke kampungan (tapi bohay) begini aja dia nggak bisa? Mau dibawa kemana itu jabatan?

Benar. Chanyeol harus bergerak duluan. Tipikal uke pasti malu-malu (padahal Penjaga Pertamini pendek itu mah sebenarnya cuek aja). Duda beranak satu itu mesti meluncurkan inisiatif.

"Erm, Dek, kenapa pakai _hotpants_?"

Mampus. Belum-belum udah nanya celana aja, Mas.

Dasar nafsuan.

"Panas, Om," jawab Penjaga Pertamini. Dia nyengir sedikit lalu mengambil botol bensin satu lagi dengan corong bensin masih di atas lubang tangki bensin. Corong itu sedikit oleng karena penjaga itu melepaskan pegangannya dari sana.

Maka saat pemuda yang lebih pendek membalikkan tubuhnya dari tempat mengambil botol bensin, raut muka syok-syok sinetron pun ia keluarkan sembari secara refleks satu tangannya menahan corong yang hampir jatuh.

Beruntungnya, corong itu tidak jadi jatuh. Hore. Beruntungnya lagi (tapi cuma buat Chanyeol, sih), kedua tangan mereka bertumpukan menahan corong itu. Romantis sekali seperti drama-drama tontonan Nenek Park. Mungkin ini pertanda kalau Dewa Permodusan telah mengizinkan Chanyeol melanjutkan ibadahnya (re: modus ke uke bohay tukang jaga Pertamini) sampai ke jenjang _this and that_.

Terima kasih, Dewa Permodusan. Hore.

Sekalian saja karena sudah terlanjur pegangan tangan, tangan satunya merangkum tangan mereka berdua dalam genggaman hangat. Corong itu dilupakan sejenak bentuk eksistensi aslinya, dianggap sebagai buket bunga mawar merah mahal berbau semerbak. Bau bensin dan kandang ayam di sebelah Pertamini tak lagi dihiraukan Chanyeol. Matanya memandang dalam pemuda di hadapannya.

"N-Nama saya Park Chanyeol, dan sa-saya ingin kenalan." Singkat, padat, namun agak goblok juga kedengarannya. CEO perusahaan Park Corp. tidak diperbolehkan bicara gagap di mana pun. Gagap menunjukkan kelemahan mental, prinsip Chanyeol selama ini. Namun semua makna prinsip itu lenyap ketika berhadapan dengan mata _hazel_ yang memandang (lagi-lagi) aneh pelanggannya satu itu.

Oh, ya sudahlah. Biar urusan cepat kelar dan dia bisa lanjut mengisi TTS di dipan bambu bawah pohon jambu tempatnya bermalas-malasan tadi, Penjaga Pertamini mengangguk dan membalas jabatan pria dewasa itu dengan agak enggan. "Byun Baekhyun, Om."

"Dek Baekhyun, ya? Namanya bagus, lho." Cengiran menggoda Chanyeol keluar. Baekhyun yang baru sadar menjadi targetan modusan om-om ganteng cuma ikut nyengir, berdoa dalam hati semoga om ini nggak macam-macam lagi.

Chanyeol mengartikan cengiran Baekhyun: Ayo, Om, nafkahin Dedek sekarang.

Membayangkan sang Dedek menjadi istrinya di masa depan saja sudah membuat si om-om senyum-senyum sendiri di sebelah motornya. 'Pokoknya habis ini harus ajak si Dedek jalan-jalan naik motor!' begitu pikirnya.

Lah, jadi gimana nasib anak _jeongmal kyeopta_ mu di sekolahnya, Chanyeol?

Sudah lupa kalau harus mengantar Jesper pulang setelah gagal menonton dramanya tadi?

Sudah tidak ingat kalau bensin motormu harus diisi satu liter bensin lagi?

Pengaruh bocah ingusan berkolor pendek di tengah hari panas ternyata cukup mempan membuat otak seorang duda tajir korslet beberapa saat.

 **.**

"Awas, Ziyu!"

Terlambat. Sebuah majalah wanita seksi telah jatuh ke kepala mungil seorang balita laki-laki iseng yang dipanggil Ziyu itu. Bocah itu mulai menangis di tempat.

Ayahnya mendesah kesal lalu mengangkat tubuh anaknya. Ia dudukkan anaknya di pangkuan, "nah, jagoan tidak boleh menangis."

Ziyu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Oh Sehun, si ayah yang kini tengah melingkarkan lengan-lengan kekarnya di pinggang mungil Ziyu, menggerutu dalam hati.

Sejak kapan ada majalah _Playgirl_ di meja ruang tamu? Pasti ulah si Mesum itu.

Sungutan kesal ayahnya membuat Ziyu kembali menangis.

Ya jelas, _wong_ Sehun sungut-sungutannya sambil gigit-gigit pipi Ziyu saking gemasnya.

"Awas saja dia itu!" Layaknya seorang bapak protektif, Sehun memeluk anaknya erat-erat.

Waspada, Pak. Anaknya bisa mati megap-megap.

( _By the way_ , saya mau gantiin Ziyu kok, Pak.)

Ziyu senang-senang saja dipeluk _Daddy_. Apalagi kalau Sehun sudah membelikannya macam-macam untuk menghentikan tangisan maha dahsyatnya. Ah, Ziyu sudah tidak sabar meminta _Hot Wheels_ keluaran terbaru dari ayahnya yang tajir ini.

"Daddy," panggil Ziyu. Wajahnya sembab bekas air mata, bercak kemerahan mewarnai pipinya. "Ziyu mau _Otwils_ (re: _Hot Wheels_ )."

"Hah?" Sehun mendadak bindeng. Kayaknya bisikan nista dalam tanda kurung di atas tadi membuat Sehun tidak fokus dan butuh Aqua.

"Mobil-mobilan!" teriak Ziyu tiba-tiba, sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas Sehun… eh ambigu sekali pemilihan katanya, ya. "Ziyu mau mobiiil!"

"Mobil apa mobil-mobilan?" Sehun mengklarifikasi lagi karena _hello_ , mobil asli aja Sehun mampu belikan apalagi mobil-mobilan besi macam _Hot Wheels_ yang biasa cuma jadi idaman anak-anak (yang tajirnya masih kalangan menengah) di outlet-outlet minimarket pinggir jalan. Apapun untuk Ziyu, anak tunggalnya tercinta.

"Otwils!" Ziyu berteriak tepat di sebelah telinga Sehun. Bohong kalau Sehun tidak nge- _blank_ sesaat tadi.

"Ah, _Hot Wheels_?" tanya Sehun. Dasar duda idaman, otaknya encer sekali. Ziyu otomatis mengangguk. Sebagai bapak yang baik dan berguna bagi anak istri, Sehun langsung menyetujui permintaan Ziyu. Sekali lagi, apapun untuk Ziyu tercinta.

"Ayo kita beli _Hot Wheels_ yang banyak. Tapi janji, kalau seperti tadi lagi, Ziyu jangan langsung menangis."

Ziyu mah polos. Asli deh. Asal _Hot Wheels_ di depan mata, keesokan harinya dia bakal jadi anak terkuat yang pantang menangis bahkan saat disentil temannya di jidat.

Sehun segera menelepon sekretarisnya yang bernama kontak 'Xiaoming' di ponsel keluaran terbarunya. Beberapa kali panggilan berdering, kemudian diangkat.

"Oi, Xiaoming, aku mau kau membawakan _Hot Wheels_ keluaran terbaru untuk anakku. Belikan yang modelnya tidak pernah Ziyu punya sebelumnya." Perintah Sehun absolut.

Suara yang menyahutnya tidak kalah absolut, namun ini bukan suara yang biasa ia beri perintah. Seingat Sehun, suara sekretaris pribadinya itu tidak setinggi dan sebocah ini.

"Halo? Siapa ini? Jangan ganggu kakakku saat dia sedang tidak bekerja! Akhirnya, Puji Tuhan, dia dapat libur juga. Aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau kau tidak melimpahinya beban pikiran."

Kakak?

Oh, berarti Sehun sedang berbicara dengan adiknya?

Kenapa Xiaoming tidak pernah bilang dia punya saudara?

Suara saudaranya pun sehalus ini. Pasti perempuan tomboy. Sial, cerewet juga dia.

"Maaf saja, Dik, tapi tolong berikan teleponnya ke Xiaoming sekarang juga."

"Kau ini ngeyel, ya? Sudah kubilang kakakku sedang tidak kerja. Apa artinya? Dia libur, bebas tugas, Tuan," jawab si penerima telepon dengan nada sok. Kalau saja dia tahu sebetapa takutnya Xiaoming akan kekuasaan Sehun, pasti ia tak akan seberani itu.

"Hoo, berani juga kau. Cepat berikan sekarang atau aku akan memecat kakakmu."

"Tidak, memang kau mau memecat dia sebagai apa? Teman kerja? Cih! Memangnya kau atasannya, apa?" Apakah Xiaoming tidak bilang kalau atasannya adalah CEO pemilik Happy Land (taman hiburan terbesar Korea kesukaan Luhan) yang terkenal kejam dan tak tahu belas kasih terkecuali untuk Ziyu tercinta? Adiknya ini termasuk ke golongan sok tahu, menurut preferensi Sehun, atau bisa jadi juga dia diperdaya kakaknya sendiri.

Mungkin Xiaoming bilang ke adiknya kalau dia adalah CEO Happy Land? Atasannya Sehun?

Kasihan. Cantik-cantik bodoh.

Darimana Sehun tahu dia cantik?

"Aku atasannya. Berikan telepon ini padanya." Penerima telepon itu menggerutu. Didengarnya suara _opening soundtrack_ kartun animasi sebagai latar belakang sambungan telepon.

 _The fuck_ , adiknya Xiaoming hobi nonton Barbie?

Pasti tomboynya masih belum parah. Atau mungkin suaranya jadi agak berat karena adiknya sedang sakit—dan karena alasan itu pulalah ia berbicara aneh-aneh seperti ini?

"Tidak mau!" teriak adik Xiaoming. Hm, siap-siap saja kau Xiaoming. "Ah—Kakak!"

"Luhan! Sudah kubilang jangan angkat telepon sembarangan!" bentak suara yang lebih rendah dari yang tadi mengangkat teleponnya. "Duh, kau bicara apa saja, sih? Halo, Sehun?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Sudah diduga pasti telepon Xiaoming dibajak adiknya. Adik yang sangat kekanakan dan bandel. "Xiaoming."

Nada suara Sehun turun satu oktaf. Murka Sehun ditahannya dengan senyuman psiko yang menakuti Ziyu di pangkuan. Ziyu memilih mengusel-usel dada sang Daddy. Empuk dan padat. Ugh.

"Sehun, maafkan aku! Luhan untuk pertama kalinya minum sampai mabuk kemarin malam dan siang ini belum sembuh juga dari _hangover_." Decakan Xiaoming terdengar. "Kau itu laki-laki macam apa, sih, alkohol sesedikit itu saja tidak tahan?"

Adiknya yang bernama Luhan itu toleransi alkoholnya rendah. Manis sekali. Sudah sewajarnya wanita tidak minum-minum—menurunkan harga diri saja, berpasrah pada alkohol.

Eh tunggu.

Kayaknya ada yang salah.

Xiaoming mengatakan laki-laki… apa dia sedang mengejek Sehun saat ini?

Sehun sudah akan menelaah kembali perkataan Xiaoming sebelum Xiaoming menyeletuk, "Maafkan aku, Sehun. Kau minta apa, tadi?"

Bisa jadi imajinasi Sehun saja. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, Xiaoming memelihara adik laki-laki yang mulutnya asal kalau sedang mabuk dan tidak tahan alkohol…? (Karena sebenarnya, _fetish_ Sehun saat ini sudah berbelok dari cewek gitar spanyol ke: 1. Uke submisif yang minta disentuh dimana-mana dengan muka polos, 2. Tidak tahan alkohol, 3. Binal luar-dalam)

Dia akan mencari tahu lagi tentang itu setelah memberi Xiaoming hukuman yang 'lumayan' berat besok. Berani-beraninya mengulur-ulur waktu berharganya dengan Ziyu tercinta.

"Tidak usah. Temui aku besok di ruang kerjaku. Ajak adikmu turut serta. Selamat siang, Xiaoming. Selamat menikmati liburanmu."

Sambungan terputus dari Sehun bisa berarti dua hal:

Satu, Sehun sedang sibuk.

Dua, Sehun sedang _sibuk_ merencanakan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya pada Xiaoming.

Atau mungkin, lebih tepatnya, untuk adiknya Xiaoming yang dicurigai memenuhi kriteria _fetish_ baru sang duda.

 _Goddamn_.

 **.**

Jongin bukan tipikal pria-pria mapan di luar sana yang sangat mencintai pekerjaannya sampai kehilangan cinta dalam hidupnya. Justru sebaliknya. Jongin merasa hidupnya _kepenuhan cinta_ meski bukan lagi dari wanita yang dulu ia sematkan kata 'istri' untuk memanggilnya.

Uhuk, bahasanya.

Bilang aja Jongin hobi mainan cewek di klab malam.

Usaha lancar, cewek jalan terus. _Somehow_ , main-main sama cewek menjadi motivasi tersendiri bagi Jongin untuk mendapat uang lebih banyak. Supaya bisa nyewa cewek lebih lama. Kadang-kadang bosan juga sih.

Kalau sudah bosan ya gini, mulai si Jongin udah kayak domba kehilangan gembala.

Galau gundah gulana.

Dari teman-temannya, bagi Jongin, ia masih kekurangan sesuatu. Ia kehilangan cinta dari dan untuk keluarga. Cinta dari wanita-wanita satu malam dan teman-teman sepernistaan mah banyak, bisa kelelep dia.

Setelah digugat cerai oleh istrinya yang seorang model majalah Playgirl terfavorit, Jongin tak lagi memiliki seseorang yang ia anggap keluarga kecuali dua rekannya. Mereka berdua bahkan masih punya anak buat jadi rekan main, sedangkan Jongin benar-benar sendirian.

 _Paking syilid_. Kok Jongin jadi anak alay melankolis begini?

Seharusnya Jongin bangga bisa mencapai surplus pendapatan pada bulan ini. Usaha percetakannya berkembang pesat. Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa membuka perusahaan baru yang berkembang di bidang kesukaannya: pernistaan. Seharusnya dia bangga hari ini presentasinya sukses besar dan besok dia bakal menandatangani kontrak besar. Seharusnya.

Tapi ada saja sesuatu yang membuatnya nggak _mood_ malam ini. Entah itu pertunjukkan _sexy dancer_ di panggung yang kurang maksimal, minuman yang dipesannya terlalu tawar, atau _dance floor_ yang dipijaknya bekas muntahan cewek-cewek liar. Seperti tidak ada hal bagus yang tersisa di dunia ini.

Emak, Jongin mau nyusul emak aja.

Setelah menenggak sekali lagi _cocktail_ tawarnya, Jongin mengambil kunci mobil dan beranjak keluar. Pikirannya tidak fokus ke satu pun hal yang terjadi dalam klab malam langganannya. Suatu pemandangan yang jarang dari seorang _womanizer_ terkenal seperti Jongin.

Sepatunya terus menghentak-hentak anak tangga untuk turun dari lantai tiga ke lantai dasar. Saat ini Jongin hanya ingin pulang lalu tidur. Sesederhana itu.

Sayangnya, Tuhan nggak suka Jongin dapat skenario _simple_ kayak gitu.

Kurang greget. Mari kita main-main dengan 'masa depan' Jongin.

Jadi, ketika Jongin sudah kebelet-kebeletnya ingin masuk mobil, tukang parkir bertubuh pendek yang mengenakan rompi oranye menyala menghentikannya dengan _lightstick_ panjang warna putih keperakan kayak punya _boyband_ terkenal.

"Priiit!" Sang tukang parkir menyempritnya dengan dahsyat. Kuping Jongin sampai pengang.

Dok! Dok! Dok! Jongin kaget sendiri melihat Tukang Parkir menggebuk-gebuk kaca depan mobilnya dengan bola mata bulet-bulet polos minta dijamah.

"Pak, mobilnya salah parkir." Jongin baru saja diberi peringatan. "Lain kali kalau parkir jangan di sini."

Kasar banget. Saya tamu lho, Dek. Sentil dikit juga kamu dipecat.

"Berisik. Nggak ada peraturan kayak gitu di sini," jawab Jongin malas. Baru saja tangannya menyentuh _handle_ pintu mobil, Tukang Parkir itu bernyali juga membanting tangan itu dari sana.

Ah, sentuhan tangan Tukang Parkir kok bisa halus banget.

Jongin salah fokus.

Sementara itu, Tukang Parkir yang ditaksir berumur tidak lebih dari 25 tahun itu menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas usang dengan bolpoin macet-macetan. Wajahnya yang berusaha keras menulis beberapa _hangul_ menjadi hiburan tersendiri sebenarnya kalau Jongin sedang tidak _badmood_ berat.

Kertas itu dijilat sedikit bagian belakang atasnya, lalu ditempel seenaknya di jidat sang pemilik mobil.

Bekas ludah,

Ditempel,

Gitu aja,

Ke jidat.

Kan anjir.

Apa-apaan, woi! Jidat lebar _charming_ gini ternoda virus liur rakyat jelata!

Jongin yang aslinya liar langsung menampik tangan Tukang Parkir kuat-kuat. "Apa-apaan perlakuan seperti ini?"

"Anda salah parkir, Tuan. Dan ini adalah regulasi dari pemilik klab kami untuk mengingatkan siapa saja yang salah parkir agar tak lagi terjadi kesalahan di masa mendatang," jelasnya yang benar-benar menghafal seluruh isi buku peraturan klab malam itu.

Jongin mendecih. _Badmood_ makin _badmood_ dah dia. Saking _badmood_ nya, Jongin bahkan baru ingat untuk terkesima sekarang pada Tukang Parkir.

Sialan. Itu rambut kok kayaknya acak- _able_ sekali, Dek?

Matanya bulet banget kayak penguin, sini berenang yuk sama Abang di ranjang.

Badannya kecil banget, menggigil kayaknya kalau malam-malam jadi tukang parkir. Mari Abang hangatkan.

Dan beberapa gombalan maut lainnya pelan-pelan menyerang otak Jongin bertubi-tubi. Matanya membelalak dengan pipi memerah—entah efek alkohol atau efek ke- _kyeopta_ -an si Tukang Parkir.

Sayangnya, berhubung Jongin sedang _badmood_ , gombalan itu nggak jadi keluar dari bibir-bibir tebal menggodanya. Sayang sekali, Pemirsa. Adanya malah umpatan kasar dan hentakan buat si Tukang Parkir.

"Sialan!"

Waduh, kakinya gemetaran tuh, Jongin. Mukanya sih, tetap datar. Tapi matanya udah lebih bulat dari yang seharusnya.

"Saya maafin kali ini. Kalau kejadian kedua kalinya, saya habisin kamu," ancam Jongin. Didorongnya Tukang Parkir yang masih syok itu ke pintu mobilnya, kedua tangan ditahan di atas kepala oleh satu tangan kekarnya. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher si pemuda mata bulat. " _Say your name_."

"I-Itu melanggar peraturan, Tuan…." Bantahan itu mendapat protes keras dari Jongin. Duda berkulit _tan_ itu mengeratkan kunciannya pada tangan Tukang Parkir.

" _Say your name_ ," ulang Jongin. Aura di sekitar mereka kini berubah lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Jongin bahkan dengan bangsatnya mulai meniup-niup daun telinga si pendek.

Dasar tukang cari kesempatan kamu, Nak. Lanjutkan.

"K-Kyungsoo." Tukang Parkir mah bisa apa. Gajinya toh dibayar sama pelanggan klab malam tempat dia kerja. Pasrah ajalah namanya bocor ke salah satu pengunjung di malam pertamanya kerja di sini. Cuma nama juga.

Nak, siapa suruh kamu kerja di ladang om-om ganas begini?

" _Gotcha_. " Jongin menyeringai kemudian menjilat daun telinga Kyungsoo. Kepala Kyungsoo mulai dipenuhi kata 'Bangsat! Ngapain lu jilat-jilat!' dan semacamnya.

Dedek Kyungsoo gak boleh pasrah sekarang, _though_. Ini sudah kelewatan.

Jongin yang sedang _badmood_ susah sekali dilawannya. Kyungsoo harus memikirkan cara lain. Dia tidak tahan dijilat om-om begini. Hancur sudah pertahanan sok-kuat-padahal-mah-boncel-bisa-apa tadi.

Saat kritis, biasanya Tuhan menolong kita dengan kekuatan yang tidak terduga. Kyungsoo percaya itu, dan makin percaya saat—

"Nah, Kyungsoo, ikut a—"

JDUAGH!

'Wuanjeeer bangsat! Kampret! Burung gua terbang!'

–kakinya yang tadi lembek seperti _jelly_ mendapat kekuatan gaib untuk menendang burung masa depan sang pelanggan. Telak di tengah-tengah.

Kyungsoo terperangah.

Rasanya kayak berhasil _headshot_ lawan di _game online_ kesukaan dia waktu dulu masih alay.

Yaaay!

Kyungsoo menatap dengkul kanannya penuh kekaguman. Akhirnya kamu berguna juga, Nak!

Di tengah-tengah kekaguman Kyungsoo akan kekuatannya sendiri, Jongin sudah bangkit dari kegiatan membungkuk-bungkuk menyelamatkan masa depannya. Kampret itu Tukang Parkir baru aja hampir memvonis masa depan Jongin dengan kata 'impoten' besar-besar.

Tidak bisa dimaafkan sama sekali.

Anak ini, seimut apapun, harus mencicipi bogem mentahnya sekarang juga.

"Sialan—!" Jongin sudah hampir melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah imut-imut Kyungsoo kalau saja seorang wanita yang dipakainya seminggu lalu tidak datang menghampiri dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Jongin dapat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari belakang yang membuat bulu dadanya meremang. Aroma alkohol yang tiba-tiba menempeli ketiak Jongin membuat nafsu membunuhnya redup sedikit demi sedikit.

Terima kasih Tuhan, batin Kyungsoo. Segera pemuda boncel kurang ajar itu berlari menuju warung burjo terdekat untuk bersembunyi dari sang pengunjung yang sudah murka stadium empat.

"Jongin sayang~!" goda Isabel, wanita berambut merah itu kini memain-mainkan dadanya di belakang Jongin. Sayangnya, Jongin sedang tidak _mood_. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan si kucrut kampret yang beraninya menendang Jongin Jr.

Anjir udah ilang aja. Jangan-jangan tuyul dia.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Jongin heran seraya tangannya mulai berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan _super glue_ Isabel. Boleh juga itu cewek geboy cari kesempatan peluk-peluk Jongin. Jadi susah nih, lepasinnya.

 _Sigh_. Nih kan, kerjaan baru.

Udah _badmood_ malam-malam, galau gundah gulana, jidat diilerin rakyat jelata (secara tidak langsung), masa depan terancam terbang, sekarang mesti ladenin cewek ganjen.

Kayaknya Jongin kudu fokus ke cewek ini satu, baru ngurus si kampret.

Ya _lord_. Malam Minggu Jongin makin _absurd_ aja.

Oh, baru sadar ya, ini Malam Minggu? Malam dimana biasanya Jongin paling banyak dapat cewek buat dinikmatin sampai pagi?

Hm. Kayaknya sampai rumah nanti banting radio ke cermin bukan ide buruk.

 **To Be Continued?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Perlu saya lanjutkan kah? Saya takut banget nistain bias kalian lebih lanjut di sini ;A;  
Maafkan Hamba, ya Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Duda Kekinian**

 **Chapter 2: Rencana X Malam Minggu Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Waaah sudah 4 bulan tidak update :"v Dan ternyata banyak yang minta lanjut. Ini saya lanjut ya, makasih banyak buat yang sudah kasih support~!

 **Warning: banyak menyerempet hal-hal yang hanya halal dibuka setelah berbuka. Saya update lewat ponsel, maaf kalau bikin sakit mata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun.

Xi Luhan.

Do Kyungsoo.

Tiga bidadara surga kecil yang diincar tiga duda pedofil. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka bisa berada dalam satu bingkai cerita?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kalian yakin kalau ini murni kebetulan?"

Baekhyun menyeruput es cendol sachet Kang Didin kesukaannya. Langsung impor dari negara nun jauh di sana demi menjaga rasa aslinya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya hanya terdiam sembari Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Tidak mungkin kan, tempat jual bensinku yang kumel macam gembel ini bisa kebetulan ditemukan oleh om-om berduit macam dia?"

Sementara Baekhyun terus berceloteh...

"Argh! Luhan- _ge_ , tolong jangan jebol lubangku-!"

"Sst! Ini saat-saat terbaiknya, tau!"

"Ahnnn! Lubangku jebol!"

"Hahaha! Sekarang lubangmu tidak penuh lagi, Kyungsoo- _ah_."

... ahem.

"... kalian, kok kayaknya seru banget main congklak?" Baekhyun menyudahi runtutan pikiran mesumnya dari kepala.

Kyungsoo menengadah, memperlihatkan sepasang mata pingpongnya ke angkasa. "Demi Dewa, tolong menangkan Kyungsoo di giliran kali ini." Luhan menabok pipinya pelan sebagai 'perwujudan jawaban dari Dewa'.

Baekhyun yang kesal langsung mengambil papan congklak yang tak berdosa ke pangkuannya, lalu ditatapnya garang kedua sahabat seperjuangannya itu. "Tolong dengerin aku ngomong dulu, plis. Respons kek, apa kek."

"Habisnya menurutku juga gak mungkin takdir sih, Baek, jadi kurasa dia gak akan balik lagi. Hal itu murni kebetulan."

"Makasih lho, _Mbak_ Luhan. Responsnya ditunggu-tunggu banget."

Lha dikasih respons malah marah. Yang salah siapa sebenarnya?

"Se-Semangat, Baek!" Kyungsoo juga. Tidak membantu sama sekali. Baekhyun mengeluhkan teman-temannya yang kurang edukasi di bidang bimbingan konseling sesama teman.

"Tapi om-om itu ngajak aku jalan malam mingguan ke Seoul. Seoul! Duit buat balik modal Pertamini aja masih seret," curhat Baekhyun sambil menggigit es batu dari cangkirnya yang hampir ludes. "Aku butuh saran kalian; gimana caranya aku gak nganggep om-om itu bahaya supaya aku gak gugup malam minggu nanti?"

Sebenarnya Luhan dan Kyungsoo ingin menjawab 'Sedot saja kartu kreditnya. Jarang-jarang ditraktir orang kaya', tapi kasihan juga kalau nanti muncul berita 'Ditemukan Seorang Pemuda Tanpa Identitas Tewas Dibobol Om-Om'. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Hmm." Sebagai yang tertua, Xi Luhan yang pertama kali menyampaikan sarannya setelah berpikir keras.

 _Hayo, apa yang keras?_

(Mohon membaca kalimat di atas setelah berbuka puasa.)

"Baiklah! Mungkin ini saatnya untuk menjalankan rencana X!" Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan semangat membara. "X untuk Xi Luhan! Kita akan membuat Baekhyun menikmati malam mingguannya bersama Om dengan aman dan nyaman!"

Kedua mata Baekhyun bersinar penuh harap. "Ah, Baginda Luhan! Akan kutraktir _wagyu_ dari uangnya si Om kalau operasinya berhasil!"

"Pengikutku, kuberkati engkau! Traktirnya jangan cuma sekali, ya."

"Apapun perintahmu, Yang Mulia!"

"Terima kasih, wahai pengikutku yang setia..."

"Hidup Yang Mulia Baginda Raja Luhan!"

"Oh, pengikutku..."

"Bagindaku..."

Sayangnya adegan penuh haru itu harus terpotong oleh orang ketiga.

"Lho kok, bukan nama Baekhyun atau nama omnya?" Protes Kyungsoo.

Xi Luhan mendengus dan dengan bangganya menjawab dari atas meja.

"Yang punya rencana kan, aku. Si Baekhyun, Om, dan kau ikut saja."

 **oOo**

Si Om menanyakan nomor telepon Baekhyun, dan malam itu juga diteleponnya untuk minta alamat lengkap. Keesokan harinya, malam Jumat, Baekhyun kedatangan lima buket bunga raksasa (yang baunya amat semerbak sampai Baekhyun merinding, dikira dupa menyan) dan sebuah boneka beruang unyu yang lebih tinggi dari batas atap kamar tidurnya.

 **From: Om Bensin**

 _Gimana, Dek? Bunga sama beruangnya cukup nggak buat nemenin malam-malam Adek yang kesepian tanpa Abang? ;)_

 **To: Om Bensin**

 _Makasih, Om._

Idih, memangnya Dedek apa-apaan Bang, dibilang kesepian?

Baekhyun yakin dia menjawab pesan dari si Om dengan cukup cuek, kok. Tapi selama itu juga modusnya si Om terus gencar. Lumayan juga sih, bisa pamer sama yang lain kalau dia punya boneka raksasa yang tidak dijual di toko kelontong pasar manapun.

Besok malam minggu. Semua rencana Luhan sudah mereka rapatkan di bilik bambu Pertamini Baekhyun tadi siang. Rencana yang begitu matang dan terstruktur. Kudu lancar.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar yang penuh bekas rembesan air. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya mau ia mengikuti Om jalan-jalan malam minggu. Hanya saja hampir seumur hidup Baekhyun belum pernah menginjakkan kaki ke ibukota. Hanya sekali, itu pun untuk mewakili sekolahnya di ajang Duta Akuntansi Nasional 20XX. Siapa tahu lulus SMK bisa mengadu nasib ke Seoul, dapat kenalan mulai dari si Om dulu.

Beberapa hadiah menumpuk di sudut kamarnya. Bunga-bunga yang mulai layu dan mengering, boneka jumbo, sampai yang tidak tanggung-tanggung: lingerie ukuran mini (hadiah ini langsung dianugerahkan ke banci salon kampung sebelah). Memang diberi hadiah tentu membuatnya sangat bahagia-belum ada orang yang sanggup dan sudi membelikannya begitu banyak hadiah dalam kurun seminggu. Namun luapan perhatian dari si Om terus menggrogoti hatinya yang semakin lama dirundung ketidaktenangan.

Apa keputusan Baekhyun untuk menerima ajakan si Om besok malam mingguan sudah benar?

Apa nanti Baekhyun diejek kampungan karena tidak pernah jalan ke ibukota?

Apa nanti Baekhyun hanya dicap anak kampung bohay yang ahli menguras isi dompet si Om?

Wajah berkuping aneh itu terngiang di kepalanya. Om itu namanya saja Baekhyun lupa. Marganya Park, seingat otak lemotnya. Sial, mungkin ini karena Baekhyun terlalu fokus mendengar suara seksi si Om jadi lupa tanya ulang nama belakang.

Sudahlah. Mungkin Baekhyun cuma gugup karena besok kali pertama dia diajak nongki sampai Seoul. Dibawa tidur saja, pasti selesai.

 **oOo**

 **Rencana X Malam Minggu Baekhyun**

 **Clients:** Baekhyun, BYUN; OM

 **Agents:** Luhan, XI; Kyungsoo, DO

 **Goal:** Malam minggu berkesan, nyaman, dan aman bagi kedua belah pihak tanpa gangguan apapun yang bisa menimbulkan hal tidak sedap.

 **Plans:**

 **#1 Mempersiapkan Baekhyun bertemu Om**

Stelan jins hitam sempit (hasil obral lebaran tahun lalu) dengan kemeja longgar warna krem (re: kemeja putih butek hasil direndam _bayclin_ berkali-kali) membalut tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang tengah mematut diri di depan cermin setubuh di kamar Luhan. Baekhyun meminta izin pada kakeknya untuk menginap di rumah Luhan, ceritanya mau duel gaple.

Kyungsoo menyemprot minyak rambut (kandungan: 20% _gel_ rambut usang, 10% parfum, 70% air) yang dimasukkannya ke botol parfum isi ulang merk Princess Syahrini ke rambut pirang Baekhyun. Pirangnya Baekhyun sebenarnya masih merupakan misteri bagi Kyungsoo. Entah dia keturunan bule benar atau karena dia dulu suka mangkal bareng geng cabe. Entah.

"Sempurna! _Perfect_!"

"Gak usah sok nginggris, _Mbak_."

"Heh, saya _manly_ , ya!" Luhan memperbaiki kumis buatannya di depan kaca bedak emaknya. "Gimana, nih? Penyamaranku hebat kan, Kyungsoo- _ah_?" Kyungsoo yang mengenakan wig abu-abu panjang berpita bunga bangkai mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Si Om kapan datang, Baek?"

"Katanya udah nunggu di Pertamini," jawab Baekhyun. Tangannya memain-mainkan ujung kain pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Duh, Luhan- _ge_ , kalau gak jadi aja, gimana?"

"Ditolak!" Luhan seketika menarik tangan lentik Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. "Kyungsoo- _ah_ , ayo! Jangan mainan lipstick terus, kau itu masih laki-laki."

.

Pertanyaan pertama terjawab.

Baekhyun setengah menyesali keputusannya untuk turut serta.

Oh, ayolah.

Lihat gaya si Om. _Boots_ hitam kulit mahal, motor gede khas sinetron Nax Djalanan yang deru gasnya saja sampai membangunkan ternak milik seisi kampung, celana kain hitam menceplak paha sekalnya. Kemeja merah kotak-kotak tertutupi jaket kulit mahal yang berkilau di bawah sinar bulan. Rambut merahnya disisir rapi ke belakang, menongolkan jidat konglomerat yang tak Baekhyun hiraukan di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kalau ada yang mencari Pangeran Berku-Bermotor Gede, dialah orangnya.

"Malam, Dek. Cantik banget."

Mulai deh, si Om. Padahal minder si Baekhyun. Kepala mungilnya menunduk menatap _sneakers_ hitam pinjaman Luhan padanya. Sial, sial, dia merasa kalah _manly_ jauh di bawah si Om.

 _Hayo siapa yang bawah?_

(Mohon pastikan anda telah berbuka puasa sebelum membaca kalimat di atas.)

"Selamat malam, Om," balas Baekhyun kaku. Kakinya segera menaiki motor si Om. "Mau kemana ini? Saya nggak ngerti Seoul."

Mending jujur, deh.

Om tersenyum lalu melihat ke belakang. Pemandangan wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit tersepuh merah alami di bawah sapuan sinar rembulan membangkitkan hasrat laknatnya untuk meraep anak ini sekarang juga...

 _Wait_. Nanti _fanfic_ nya berubah _rating_.

(Dihimbaukan sekali lagi untuk membaca kalimat di atas setelah berbuka puasa.)

"Udah ikut Om aja. Baekhyun udah makan?"

Ditanya ramah kok, tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali melatihnya supaya tidak gugup berhadapan dengan cowok yang lebih ganteng darinya (percayalah, Baekhyun punya trauma pribadi). Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap mata Om untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, dari jarak kurang dari semeter.

"B-Belum." Baekhyun memilih menjawab cuek. Susah juga nanti kalau kelihatan terlalu nafsu di depan si Om. Bisa ditinggal kabur.

"Oke!" Om mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun (yang memperoleh erangan tak suka dari empunya) lalu menyalakan mesin motor. Kedua tangannya baru saja akan mengklik pengaman helm ketika tangan-tangan kecil Baekhyun menarik-narik jaket dari belakang. "Ya, Dek Baekhyun?"

"...ma."

"Hah?" Kaca helm diangkat ke atas.

"... Nama, Om, nama. Park, Park...?"

Ayolah, Baekhyun, jangan sampai terlihat bego di depan Om saat bertanya. Kamu bahkan lupa namanya!

Reaksi Om? Ketawa menggelengar. "Anak zaman sekarang, sering banget kelupaan. Ck! Park Chanyeol, jangan lagi panggil Om. Panggil nama saja, kalau berkenan."

Berkenan itu bahasa mana lagi? Baekhyun tidak mengerti bahasa tinggi macam itu. Lagipula, seberapa tua si Om sampai tidak mau disamakan dengan generasi 'zaman sekarang'?

"Chanyeol- _ssi_? Begitu?"

"Yah, begitulah. Akan lebih bagus kalau '- _ssi_ ' dihilangkan." Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol telah berbalik untuk konsentrasi membawa motor. Dari belakang, Baekhyun memperhatikan bahu lebar Chanyeol, punggung besar berotot yang tampak hasil kerja keras, tipikal suami idaman.

Menyadari pemikirannya sendiri, muka Baekhyun kembali disepuh merah hangat yang menjalar. Ah, malam minggu ini pasti akan menjadi sangaaat panjang.

 **#1 DONE**

 **oOo**

 **#2 Mengiringi Baekhyun dan Om**

"Huatchiiim!" Luhan bersin kala men- _starter pick up_ butut kakaknya. Bau pengharum AC lavender kadaluwarsa menyengat indera penciumannya yang hipersensitif. Kepalanya menyembul dari jendela, " _Xie xie, Gege_!"

Kakaknya nongol dari pintu utama dengan mug kumur dan sikat gigi di antara gigi, "Kwhau hwarwus ekhuwt bweshok!" (Re: "Kau harus ikut besok!")

"Yayaya, terserah. Bye!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun mengikuti arah motor gede tumpangan Baekhyun menuju Seoul.

Aneh juga sebenarnya. Malam mingguan sampai lintas kabupaten begini. Hal inilah yang membuat Luhan agak khawatir dan bersikeras mematenkan rencana ini kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

" _Gege_ , Seoul berapa lama dari sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata mengantuk. "Hoaaahm."

"Pokoknya tidak selama waktu yang diperlukan kita menabung untuk keliling dunia."

Dari belakang, mereka melihat motor Baekhyun dan Om yang ngebut di jalanan yang bergronjal. Ugh, Luhan lupa bawa SIM A milik kakaknya. Tidak nyaman untuk ngebut, tapi Luhan juga tidak ingin ambil resiko ketinggalan.

Luhan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang sibuk bernyanyi lagu-lagu Charlie Putih di radio ponselnya.

"Kyungsoo- _ah_ , pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo melepas _earphone_ -nya sebelah. Terlihat cat putih alami alat itu telah menguning dan sedikit berminyak. "Bukannya kita masih di area perbatasan kampung...?"

"Kita akan ngebut mulai dari sini." Luhan menyeringai dari balik setir. Kaki kanannya menginjak pedal gas dengan semampunya.

Oh. Demi Dewa!

Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk tidak sekali-kalinya lagi minta disupiri oleh Xi Luhan. Kepalanya sudah mulai teler dihentak-hentak disko oleh bantalan jok di belakang kepala, sedangkan pelaku utama tengah jejingkrakan mengejar kaus kusam Baekhyun bagai mengunci target pada rusa buruan.

 **#2 DONE...?**

 **oOo**

 **#3 Memantau klien**

Baekhyun terdiam di motor Chanyeol. Yang punya sedang melepas helmnya ketika Baekhyun disuruh turun.

"Ini, Om." Baekhyun memberi helmnya ke Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa jam berkendara naik motor, mereka sampai di sebuah... tempat parkir. "Kita dimana, ya?"

"Ikut aja." Chanyeol menggandeng pergelangan tangan kecil Baekhyun yang masih gugup memandang ke bawah. Sekali lagi, sial sial sial. Padahal kalau di depan teman-teman sebayanya dia sudah berubah jadi makhluk paling berisik seantero jagad.

Setelah berjalan melewati pintu kaca besar dan satpam tegap berpakaian gelap, telinga Baekhyun langsung pengang. Speaker besar-besar dipasang di setiap sudut ruangan. Seseorang memutar-mutar piringan hitam di sebuah meja tinggi di depan, ditemani wanita-wanita bergoyang liar. Di tengah ruangan yang luas penuh manusia berjoget tak karuan. Baekhyun menabrak punggung lebar Chanyeol di depannya yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Nah, Dek, mau langsung apa minum dulu?"

Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya sedang Baekhyun alami sekarang?

 **oOo**

" _Gege_! Berhenti di sini aja!" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan. Luhan menepikan _pick up_ dengan segera ke balik sebuah batang pohon. Di hadapan mereka sederetan hiburan malam terpampang.

"Apa-apaan ini, Kyungsoo- _ah?_ Ternyata om-om kurang ajar itu memang mau mengapa-apakan Baekhyun!" Luhan menggeram dan meremas setirnya.

Kyungsoo lebih kaget lagi. Pasalnya klub itulah tempat hiburan malam yang minggu lalu ia datangi sebagai tukang parkir dadakan.

Ah, melihat burjo di seberang itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan insiden 'burung ketemu lutut'.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka!" Ujar Luhan menggebu-gebu. Mereka keluar dari _pick up_ dengan wajah marah (Luhan) dan wajah datar biasa saja (Kyungsoo, tentunya). "Pak, kami mau masuk."

Seorang _bodyguard_ menghadang dan menatap rendah dua pria bertinggi badan minimum berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan kumis lebat sintetis (Luhan) dan wig abu-abu panjang (Kyungsoo, tentunya) itu.

Sepertinya mereka berdua bukan orang berduit dan tampangnya suka cari masalah.

 _Hello_ , orang kota mana yang tahu datang ke klub kudu bilang 'Pak, kami mau masuk' kayak mau masuk rumah Pak Camat?

"Kartu _member_ ," jawabnya asal-asalan. Tangan kanannya meminta kartu yang bahkan tidak pernah dikeluarkan klub itu.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo serentak mundur menuruni tangga besi itu, lalu berbalik. "Kyungsoo-ah," bisik Luhan, "masuk sini harus punya kartu _member_ , ya? Tolonglah, Baekhyun sedang membutuhkan kita."

"Entah. Tapi akan kucoba negosiasi." Kyungsoo maju ke depan dan menghadap bodyguard itu dengan mata belo. "Bang, saya yang minggu lalu jaga parkir di sini."

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Glenn, Bang."

"Oh! Glenn, inget inget. Kenapa, nih? Ada job lagi?"

"Hahaha, nggak, Bang. Sekali-kali mau cobain masuk sini, ada apa aja gitu."

"Ya udah, masuk aja."

Jempol terangkat ke hadapan wajah Luhan.

 **oOo**

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak nyaman dikelilingi teman si om yang kehidupannya berbanding terbalik dengan kesederhanaan kampung Baekhyun. Minuman aneh berbotol-botol tumpah ruah di atas meja, kulit-kulit kacang rebus dan bungkusan rokok dibuntal di dekat asbak yang dipenuhi puntung rokok.

"Om," panggil Baekhyun risih. "Saya pulang, ya."

"Hah?" Chanyeol merespons teler. "Sini- _hik_!-aja, Deeek, temenin bentaaar."

Baekhyun ingin pulang saja.

"Deeek, dari- _hik_!-pertama Om ketemu ka-kamuuu..." Hiii, Chanyeol mulai mencolek-colek kulitnya. Baekhyun mencari-cari letak temannya yang memastikan misi mereka malam ini sukses.

Malam ini tidak sukses sama sekali. Tidak. "Om suuuka sekali sama Dek Baek-"

Belum sempat cegukan Chanyeol selesai, Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh tendangan keras sebuah kaki berbalut _sneakers_ dari belakang kepala Chanyeol. Keributan terjadi di meja nomor 4 itu.

"Dasar om mesum! Bisanya cuma modus ke Baekhyun!" Luhan menurunkan kakinya.

"Kamu belum diapa-apain si Om, kan?" Baekhyun menggeleng kaku, masih takjub dengan kejadian di depannya tadi. "Yuk, kita pergi."

Chanyeol yang tadinya mengerang dan memegangi kepalanya langsung mencari Baekhyun. Didapatinya pemuda mungil itu sudah nyaris menangis, pipi sangat memerah, kedua tangan memeluk protektif dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersadar dari mabuknya, terima kasih untuk tendangan yang luar biasa di kepalanya.

"D-Dek!"

"..."

"Saya nggak punya maksud membuat Adek begini-"

"Kalau nggak punya maksud, apa-apaan ini semua?" Bentak Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Tubuhnya berdiri dan meludahi rambut klimis si om. "Mentang saya orang kampung jadi saya dimainin kayak gini. Persetan!"

Kyungsoo bergerak cepat menarik Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan ricuh itu. Luhan masih dendam sebenarnya, tapi melihat ludah sahabatnya bersarang di rambut om kurang ajar itu sudah membuatnya cukup puas. Mereka bertiga mundur dari hingar bingar klub itu, meninggalkan om-om yang setengah mabuk setengah stres, kehidupan malam kota yang penuh gairah, dan misi mereka yang gagal seutuhnya.

 **#3 FAILED**

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
